This invention relates to the art of ink jet printers and, more particularly, to improvements in the configurations of ink chambers and partitions in the interior of the casing or shell of an ink container for an inkjet cartridge for color printing.
As is known, an inkjet cartridge includes an ink container comprising a shell defined by spaced apart side walls, a front wall, a rear wall, and a bottom wall and, for color printing, the interior of the container is partitioned to define a plurality of chambers, each for a different color ink. Each of the chambers has an outlet port in the bottom wall for communication with a corresponding ink tapping component in a casing receiving the container, and the upper end of the container is closed by a cover which is heat sealed in place following the filling of the chambers with ink.
Heretofore, the partition has been T-shaped in cross-section transverse to the side, front and rear walls whereby, for a given outer profile for the shell, the volume of each of the three chambers is substantially fixed. In this respect, the ability to change the dimensions of the leg or cross piece of the T so as to change the volumes in the three chambers is extremely limited. Moreover, with a T-shaped partition, each of the chambers is directly adjacent the other two, whereby a leakage problem across the leg or cross piece can result in the mixing of the ink in one chamber with the ink in both of the other two chambers.